Wave Manipulation
by Stephano1294
Summary: What happens when Izuku has light based quirk? What changes to the story occur? What changes to the friend groups? Read and find out!
1. Awakening

A young boy with crazy messy green hair had just woken up. His mother turned on the light in his room to awaken him fully. However, what confused the boy was he felt the light all around him. He just shrugged it off as a weird feeling because he just woke up. It was at this point when the boy's mother called his name.

"Izuku! It's time for breakfast!" She called out, which snapped the newly identified Izuku out of his trance.

"Coming mom!"

Izuku quickly changed from his pajamas into his normal clothes. Soon after getting dressed, he left his room, which was filled with All Might merch. Once he got to the end of the hallway, he started to smell what his mother, Inko, was serving. Inko had made the American style breakfast, which consisted of bacon and eggs with a piece of toast on the side.

Inko had to start making the breakfast when Izuku got really into All Might, who had a stereotypical American persona. And Izuku was loving it each time she prepared it, as in the boy's mind, it would make him become like All Might! So every few days Inko would prepare the healthy breakfast for the both of them to enjoy.

"Yay bacon eggs!"

"Izuku, it's bacon _and _eggs, not bacon eggs."

"Bacon and eggs."

"There we go sweetie. Now let's eat, so we can take you to school."

"Thanks for the meal!" Izuku said with childish grammar.

Inko smiled at her son, but was mentally a bit worried about him. Izuku had turned four a few days ago, and so far he hasn't been freaking out about any quirk manifesting or weird feelings. She decided that if Izuku didn't gain a quirk by next weekend she would take him to a doctor to find out why.

Once they finished eating their breakfast, Izuku ran to get ready for school, which included brushing his teeth and washing his face. Both of those were something Inko never once had to reinforce, because Izuku wanted the best smile and a clean looking face so he can have a great face like All Might.

Once Inko grabbed Izuku's hand to walk him to school, she felt something off about the feeling of his hand. She glanced down at his hand and saw nothing different. Confused but seeing nothing that could truly indicated why his hand felt warm and soothing, she shrugged it off as just motherly paranoia. Izuku hummed and hopped around, clearly happy to go to classes and meeting his friends, completely oblivious to his mother's paranoia.

Once she had arrived at the school, she bid Izuku goodbye as he skipped his way to his classroom…

It was lunch time, and Izuku was casually soaking up the sunshine, when he heard a small explosion followed by a whimper. Heroic instincts kicking in, he ran as fast as he could to where he knew Katsuki was fighting a student. Once he got there he saw Katsuki going in for the finish on the poor kid who was crying, he sprinted and jumped to take the hit himself. Katsuki saw him in the corner of his eye, but knew he was too far away to stop him from putting the extra in his place.

So he punched the kid. Or so he thought, until he felt pain from punching something solid. Getting confused he looked at the kid who wasn't staring at him, no he was staring off to the side, following his gaze he saw Izuku holding his stomach. Which only confused and irritated him more because he had prevented him from putting the kid in his place, and he had also misjudged where Izuku was.

"Deku! You want to be put in your place that badly?"

"Kacchan, stop. A hero doesn't beat a helpless villain, so why are you doing what a villain does?"

"Are you calling me a villain Deku?"

"Stop being mean Kacchan, heroes aren't mean."

"Oh yeah? And what is weak Deku going to do about it?"

"I'll stop you myself if I have to?"

"Heh, I'd like to see you try!"

Katsuki and his two followers charged at Izuku, who started panicking and shoved his hands in front of himself to brace for the incoming attacks. When the sound of the quirks hitting something rang through his ears, he felt only a mild discomfort. Which was confusing to say the least.

When Izuku opened his eyes he saw a sight that shocked him. In front of his hands stood a tall barrier at about six feet tall and one foot wide. Everyone present stared in shock at the tall wall's appearance as Katsuki and the two goons with him were all clutching their hands in pain from punching that wall. Katsuki looked around to see which idiot decided to intervene against him, only to see everyone too far away to have actually built that. Turning his head to his target, he saw the shocked expression on his face.

"What the hell is that Deku?!"

"Uhhh, I don't know?"

"What do you mean, you don't know? You're the one doing it!"

"I-I am?"

"How did you not realize?"

"Uhh, I felt weird when you guys attacked, but I just wanted to block the hit."

"Try doing something else with it." Bakugou asked without any real anger in his tone. Instead of anger, it was interest, which shocked Izuku, but he followed his words.

Izuku then recalled the feeling he had when he woke up and drew it into his hands. Izuku thought that doing that would dissipate the wall he formed, only it didn't, instead his hands grew very warm, but he also felt like he was wearing very strong gloves. Confused he looked at Bakugou who was staring back in equal confusion.

"Try breaking the wall with your hands."

"Okay!"

Izuku stood in front of his constructed wall and took a few seconds to have energy to try and break down the wall. Once he felt he had enough energy, he threw a sloppy punch at the wall, only to end up falling through it with his coated arm and face planting into the wall. Groaning, Izuku slowly pulled his arm back to himself and once it wasn't touching the walls the coating vanished.

"What happened?" Izuku muttered as he was dusting himself off, feeling exhaustion creeping into him.

"Your arm went through the wall as if it wasn't there. Weird." Bakugou muttered while everyone stood and watched with awe.

"I wanna see all you can do, so think about taking the wall coming with you. Maybe that will make it vanish?" Bakugou continued, too intrigued about this unique power to want to fight him anymore.

Izuku reached out to the wall while drawing all of the power in the wall towards him. After fifteen seconds of trying, the wall finally started to fade, and Izuku could feel some energy returning. It tok a full thirty seconds for the wall to be absorbed, and by the time it was, Izuku was panting.

"Alright, lunchtime is over everyone! Midoriya, go to the principal's office while you wait for your parents to pick you up to get your quirk registered. Everyone else back inside!" The supervisor called out, getting everyone to nod in acceptance as they made their way inside, and Izuku made his way to the office to wait for his mom.

Inko was expecting today to be a normal day, one where she did her job till 5:00 P.M. when she would leave to pick up Izuku and take him home. What she wasn't expecting was a call from the principal saying Izuku got involved in a fight, and is required to not be allowed into classes or daycare until it gets sorted. Which confused her, as there wasn't any real reason he shouldn't be allowed into daycare for a fight.

But as the good mother she is, she requested the rest of the day off for a family emergency, which her boss was alright with allowing, as she was one of the most dedicated workers in their job. Which is how Inko found herself in the principal's office, Izuku fast asleep in the chair across from the principal, finding out about what happened.

"Alright, so the reason we were cryptic with our call was because we wanted to see your reaction to the news we are about to tell you."

"Alright. What did my boy do?" Inko replied hesitantly.

"Well, we don't know the specifics of this, but during lunchtime, your son got into a small fight with one Katsuki Bakugou, and he ended up summoning a giant wall to defend himself."

"Wait, he summoned a wall? That doesn't match up to either my husband's or my own quirks."

"It was capable of blocking multiple hits without even causing Midoriya any real pain. It's definitely a quirk fitting for one to become a big name hero."

"Anything else really happen that I should be aware of?"

"Well, apparently he coated his arm in the same material the wall was made of and his arm ended up phasing right through it, as if the wall didn't even exist."

"Alright, I assume you are wanting me to get him registered before he can attend classes?"

"Yep, that is everything we ask of you, Mrs Midoriya."

"Alright, we'll be back tomorrow!"

"I look forward to it!"

Inko then picked up Izuku and carried him to the nearby doctor's office to get his quirk registered.

Once Izuku finally woke up, he realized he was being carried by Inko, to where he didn't know, as he was still waking up from sleeping in the principal's office.

"Where are we going?"

"We are getting your quirk registered! I am so happy you got a quirk, I was a bit worried that you might have been quirkless, but it looks like you aren't, so I'll try to cheer you on and not worry too much, okay?"

"Thanks mommy."

"Are you excited that you can finally pursue your dreams of becoming a hero like All Might?"

"Yep! I'm going to put a smile on everyone's faces with my appearance and make every know they are safe as long as I am here!" Izuku boldly declared.

Which made Inko smile, happy that her son is becoming extremely happy, she recalled what spurred him to use his quirk, and scowled. She started planning when she would have a chat with Mitsuki and Masaru about their child attacking others. Izuku missed her scowl as he was too into his fantasies of having All Might congratulate him on saving others.

Once they arrived, they asked to have a quirk tested and registered. The secretary nodded and called on an available doctor to do a quirk registry. A minute later a fairly built man comes around the corner, sees the duo and smiles.

"Greetings, I am Nakobo Yoriata, I'll be the one who'll register your quirk. Now follow me to my room and we'll get started."

"Alright Yoriata." Inko replied happily as she carried Izuku with her to the doctor's room.

Once they got settled in, the doctor turned to look at them, he gave them a calm smile to ease their worries.

"Alright, so what can you tell me about your quirk…."

"I'm Inko Midoriya, and he's my son Izuku."

"Alright, Izuku, you don't mind me calling you that for simplicity's sake do you?"

"I don't mind."

"Alright, as I asked, what can you tell me about your quirk Izuku?"

"Well, it took form in a huge wall, but it was see through, like glass."

"A glass quirk?" Yoriata questioned.

"No, not glass."

"Can you form something with it in this room or does it need to be outside?" Yoriata asked.

Izuku then chose to form it around his arm like he did earlier as it wasn't as draining as the wall was. Once it formed around his arm, the room darkened a fair bit, but his arm started to glow. Yoriata and Inko stared in awe at the display.

"That seems to be a light manipulation quirk. I can't tell if it draws from light waves or just brightness, but that appears to be a very powerful quirk if properly trained. Now I am curious as to what this light gauntlet you created does, so I want you to disable it and squeeze your hand on this. It will tell us your grip strength without your quirk. It likely won't be great, but it's still necessary information."

Doing that, Izuku grabbed the grip strength machine, and squeeze with all of his might. He ended up with a small number of ten pounds. Yoriata then proceeded to scribble down his values, and then once he was finished he took that one back, and started digging into the drawer next to where he grabbed it from.

"Alright Izuku, that's an average strength for someone of your age. Now if you could wrap your quirk around your arm like you demonstrated earlier, we can test to see if this power can augment your capabilities."

Izuku then did as he was told, and he grabbed the machine and squeezed it with his quirk. The end result? Over 300 pounds of force applied to the machine, stunning everyone present at that feat. Yoriata then wrote down it applies over a 10x multiplier to his strength from the data presented. It may only be capable of exerting a certain force, or it may be a multiplier.

Yoriata then cleared his throat as he started to write down the lists of tests needed.

After finishing all the tests, Izuku found out that he can manipulate the light around him to either give him empowerments, or to build defences, or even building weapons as he had created a stick made entirely of light. Over the tests, his recall speed started slowly increasing, he ended the tests able to draw things back five percent quicker than earlier.

Once they got home, Inko whipped up Katsudon for Izuku to eat as a celebration for getting a dinner, Izuku went to bed and nearly instantly fell asleep looking forward to the future of his quirk.

Meanwhile at the Bakugou household, a certain explosive chihuahua was getting chewed out for his bullying behaviour. Mitsuki threatened him that if he didn't stop acting all high and mighty, she wouldn't allow him to go to U.A university.


	2. An Important Moment

It had been 12 years since Izuku had his quirk registered. He had his quirk named 'Light Manipulation', and since then, figured out multiple things with his quirk.

Izuku's quirk uses light waves, artificial lights taking more light per object created than using sunlight. Izuku figured this out when he decided to study light because of his quirk, and he realized that light traveled in waves. He realized that is what he was constantly feeling whenever he got close enough to a light source.

Next, they found that as long as he attached a constructed object to himself, it would move with him, so he spent a lot of time mastering a mobile shield. Any damage the shield took was felt in the connected part of his body. Once, Izuku had attached a shield to his forehead, and ended up with a migraine that lasted an entire day, because Bakugou had punched it.

As long as the object had access to light, it would never fade (unless someone coated their arm in light like Izuku does to bypass the barrier). It served as a great target dummy for those who want to amplify the strength of their quirks. Go to town on a barrier outside during the daytime, and you would never destroy anything but yourself.

Izuku also learned that he could fully coat himself in light waves, and that he could see things in a lot better quality, especially if he sent waves towards it. He spent most of his time doing this at night. It made a pretty handy night vision tool when he drew light waves towards him and sent it toward an object. The object would then light up briefly like it was daytime, before going back to dark.

Everyone wondered if he could heal or revitalize himself with his light. Alas the tests did not bare any fruit. No matter what kind of wound he got, it didn't heal faster, no matter what he did.

All in all, both Katsuki and himself knew that he was likely a shoo-in for the hero course, so Katsuki asked his parents to move him to a lower-tier school, so he could fulfill his dreams of being the only one from the school to get in. After all, Katsuki didn't want Inko to pay more than she already has to, especially without her husband nearby.

In the end, Izuku spent most of his high school life without his best friend with him. Of course, he visited the Midoriyas every Sunday, so he could ensure Izuku didn't slack off. Classes were going as normal, until it was the last period of the day. Their teacher walked in with a stack of papers and a smile on his face, which was rarely good, as the teacher had a habit of 'unintentionally' starting disagreements.

"Alright class, it's time for you all to start thinking about your future. I would hand out these papers, but... Why bother? You all are just going to pursue hero universities anyways. Right?"

After he said that, he tossed all the papers into the air, the entire class using their quirks chaotically. Izuku would have been a bit more worried if he didn't know that he could restrain any quirks that went too out of control.

"Yeah yeah, you all have cool quirks. Now remember, using your quirks in public is illegal. So please stop using them."

As the teacher was collecting all the papers he had tossed on the ground, he grew a smirk at the potential argument he could start.

"Oh, it says here that Midoriya is going for U.A University."

Everyone turned to Izuku in shock and irritation, while Izuku tried to remain emotionless. He could feel the urge to snap back at them after each remark. Clearly he had spent too long with Katsuki.

"The national school?" One random classmate shouted in shock and confusion.

"Yeah right, good luck getting in with just a barrier to protect yourself. After all, what are you going to do against a villain if you can't overpower them? They'll ignore you, and go for the civilians." Another person sneered, clearly one of the students who hasn't seen his quirk in person.

"I am certainly capable of making it into U.A. Those of you who have known me and Bakugou in middle school, you understand how powerful he is. And yet, I still won every time we fought." Izuku couldn't resist answering that last one.

"Alright class, calm down. We still have business to get down to, so please settle down and take out your…"

The last class of the day went on as usual, and once it was over, Izuku started packing up his things, while casually scrolling through the hero news for recent events. He saw an article talking about the new pro hero named Mt Lady, opening the article to judge the hero's character.

As he was scrolling through the article, a classmate of his swiped his phone out of his hand to see what he was looking at. Unfortunately for Izuku, it was on one of Mt Lady's more sexual photos.

"Wow, I never knew you were such a pervert, Midoriya. Searching up the latest heroines just to see their more revealing costumes."

"I was documenting her quirk so I could best devise a plan on how to counter a quirk similar to hers if I encountered one. You all know that, you've seen my notes." Izuku replied, unable to hide his blush that appeared, when he mentioned him being a pervert.

"Sure you are Midoriya. That's like saying Midnight isn't sadistic outside of her costume."

In U.A. University's teacher lounge, a woman with dark purple hair felt a wave of annoyance wash over her for a second.

"What was that?" The woman muttered at that weird sensation.

Just as quickly as it appeared, it vanished, the woman forgetting about it a few seconds later.

"I would like my phone back please. I want to get home early today."

"Come on, try and get it from me." The boy taunted, thinking he wasn't going to attempt to grab it, considering the boy was 5 inches taller than Midoriya.

Izuku let his hand and feet glow, a telltale sign of him activating his quirk. Seeing the glow, the boy tsked and walked away, dropping his phone in the trash. Izuku let out a sigh of disappointment, knowing that he had to clean his phone with a wipe when he got home. He got up and made his way to the garbage bin, and grabbed his phone using his quirk, so he didn't actually touch any trash. Once he fished it out, he wrapped it in tissues and put it in his backpack.

Izuku left the school, taking the short way home. As he crossed through an underpass, he stepped on top of a manhole cover and he heard faint movement coming from below. Shrugging it off, he kept alert, just in case it wasn't nothing, and continued on his way.

That was when he heard a liquid start sloshingbehind him. Turning around, he bore witness to a giant quantity of sludge, looking around until it's eyes laid on him. Then a massive grin appeared on the sludge, clearly happy to see him.

"Yes! I've been saved by this medium sized invisibility cloak! Now, stay still for me so I can make this as painless and quick as possible."

Hearing the sludge say that, he gathered enough power around him to allow a quick shield to form. Once the sludge launched at him, he formed a small barrier in front of himself, causing the sludge villain to fly around him. Realizing he failed to grab his hostage, the villain turned around and saw the teen's arms glowing and a barrier forming completely behind him.

The sludge smirked, thinking the teen made a mistake. He lunged directly at the boy, not noticing the boy's full-bodied glow. The boy phased through the wall, while the sludge smacked into it. The villain felt himself encased. Looking around him, the sludge villain realized he was baited into a trap, by a teenager no less, while All Might was hot on his tail.

Then, as if triggered by that thought, the Symbol of Peace himself burst through the manhole and landed on the ground in front of him.

Meanwhile, All Might was shocked at the sight in front of him. This teenager had contained the villain he spent the better half of two and a half hours chasing. And the boy didn't even get touched by the villain, judging by his appearance.

"Young man," he spoke, hoping to get the boy's attention, which he successfully did.

"Huh? OH MY GOD IT'S ALL MIGHT!" the boy shouted in shock at seeing one of his idols so close to him.

"Yes, it is indeed I, All Might. Now young man, can you move that containment thing?"

"Uh, yeah, give me a second."

All Might watched as the boy walked up to the ball containing the villain. A glow emanated from his back, and the ball attached itself to his back, using a rope of that material. Suddenly All Might felt his time limit make itself known, and realized he'd have to hurry this up if he didn't want to expose his frail form to both a teen and a villain.

Without asking the boy if he could move rapidly with the villain attached to him, All Might grabbed the boy and leaped.

Unfortunately, due to this moment of surprise, Izuku lost all focus on his quirk and the sludge villain was sent flying in a ball that kept shrinking as it flew, growing weaker and weaker, almost breaking once it landed. If it had fallen on concrete instead of a trash bag, it would have shattered on impact…

_Meanwhile, back with All Might and Midoriya…_

"ALL MIGHT!" Izuku shouted to try and get the hero's attention.

"Yes?"

"LAND US PLEASE!"

"Uh alright."

All Might then proceeded to fire a mini kick, launching himself towards the nearest rooftop. Once he landed, he let go of Izuku, who then proceeded to start panting while holding his knees. All Might was too paranoid with his time limit, so he didn't notice the lack of a glowing orb, nut Izuku noticed and started rapidly paling.

"Uh All Might, I don't have the villain anymore."

"What do you mean? No one could have taken it, we were both too high up, and going too fast for someone to have snagged it from you."

"When you suddenly grabbed me and jumped, I lost all control and focus at the sudden sensation of going fast in the air. Because I had no focus on it, I stopped supplying it with something to latch on to, which likely caused it to go flying."

Izuku didn't need to go any further in explaining it, because All Might finally understood how he messed up in his haste. As All Might focused on trying to figure out how to hunt it down and panicking, he missed the feeling of steam emitting from himself until it was too late.

Izuku saw All Might start to emit a lot of steam, and he started worrying about the health of the number one hero, whilst mentally noting that All Might's quirk likely emits steam when getting overused.

"Uhh, All Might, you are steaming."

"Oh shit!" All Might hissed as his wound made itself known and he realized he was deflating in front of a random civilian.

Once the mass of steam dissipated, Izuku saw All Might in all of his frail glory. And he did the only normal thing and yelled at the top of his lungs,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

Meanwhile…

Bakugou was meandering through some alleyways next to the market he and Izuku spent time looking at the latest merch. He started mentally recalling the items he was asked to pick up for his parents, one of the stores in this market had a big sale of fruits and vegetables.. Grumbling in irritation of getting a few marks off of a test because he used 'inappropriate' language in an explanation.

He saw a grey object, and grabbed it, and yeeted it into the ground, breaking it. Bakugou didn't notice that the object shattered into green sludge, not until he heard someone gasping for air. Turning around, Bakugou saw a pile of sludge start rapidly expanding and growing in height. The sludge villain then started assessing his surroundings.

"I'll get that green haired brat back for baiting me into that trap." The sludge grumbled, then he noticed the blonde boy in front of him and smiled.

"What the fuck?"

"Don't worry kid, I'll make it nice and quick, maybe if you have a strong quirk I can beat both All Might and that brat."

Bakugou didn't get the chance to run, because the sludge villain was instantly upon him. Bakugou knew how bad letting out careless explosions was. To ensure he could give an attempt to free himself and get everyone's attention, Bakugou aimed his right hand up to the sky, and let a big blast off, drawing everyone's attention to that blast, and also blowing the sludge villain off of his face, allowing a deep breath before he got grabbed again...

Izuku was freaking out at the sight of the hero turned skeleton.

All Might was just angry at himself for not warning the boy leading to this mess.

Both parties stopped freaking out at the bright light in the distance, followed by the sound of an explosion. They both turned to see an explosive cloud fading in the distance.

"That's where he fell, I must get there and retrieve him. I'll tell you more after I secure this."

All Might then turned and ran as fast as his frail body could take him down the stairs. Izuku hesitated for a second and decided to follow him to the attack…

Bakugou was starting to worry, pros were all on scene not doing anything to help him. He kept damage to a minimum, but he had to start blasting his face to blow off the sludge to allow him to breathe for a moment.

He knew he was running out of time, he knew eventually the sludge villain would smarten up and not allow him to keep blasting his face to breathe. He was just hoping that one of the useless heroes would help him. Then, he felt himself start to get sucked deeper inside the sludge villain.

As he was being consumed, he sent one panicked plea for help with his eyes, before they were covered up, and he was put in total darkness…

Izuku had caught up to All Might surprisingly easily. He guessed it had to do with exhaustion making him slower, Izuku didn't actually know. Once he caught up to All Might, he decided to ask a question that might get him in trouble.

"Can you allow me to rescue whoever is caught by the sludge villain if it is the sludge villain?"

"Kid, are you insane?! That's vigilantism, and you could get thrown in prison for that."

"Not if you say that I was authorized by you because you accidentally set him free, and that my quirk would be great for restraining him."

"I can't become All Might, I've used all my time."

"What do you mean? You're obviously a fake then, because the real All Might wouldn't let a limit stop him."

All Might stopped and had a moment to realize he was indeed not following his beliefs anymore if he allowed people to be hurt from some stupid time limit. He also decided that he was the one.

"You're right, I am ashamed of myself for not pushing past my limits. If it's indeed the sludge villain you have my promise that I will cover your foolishness."

Once they turned the corner, they saw the villain had taken up the middle of the street and every now and again, some of the sludge would move to his chest and release an explosion. It was at that moment he realized who the hostage was. Izuku turned to look at All Might, and sent a nod at him. He sprinted into the clearing, ignoring the pros trying to stop him.

Once he got close enough, he threw his backpack at the villain, stunning him. Izuku reached into the villain and touched the tiny portion of exposed skin that Bakugou was showing, and coated him in the light armour. Once Bakugou was covered, he yanked the boy out of the sludge. The villain watched in shock, as he couldn't keep the hostage inside. It was at this moment he realized the brat was back.

"Damnit! The brat is back! You won't stop me this time, you piece of shit!"

The sludge villain lashed out swiping an arm at Izuku, who merely raised an arm to create a barrier protecting them. Suddenly, everyone heard a signature laugh coming from behind the barricade, and everyone turned to look at the person who was laughing, and two locks of golden hair shaped like a V greeted them.

"Sorry I am late everyone, I made a mistake with this villain, but now, I am here!." All Might leveled a glare directly at the sludge villain, causing him to freeze from the sheer anger he was emitting.

"Dammit! I'll kill you All Might!" The sludge villain shouted as he changed his targets from the teens to the number one pro hero.

All Might prepared for this sprints till he was point blank range from the sludge villain and let out a signature Detroit Smash, breaking apart the villain and sending him into the lands of unconsciousness. All Might then stood and raised a tired arm signifying his victory, he watched the young man and the hostage get looked over and then chastised by the pros on scene.

However, All Might saw one of the pros grab Izuku's arm to ensure he doesn't run, and All Might saw this as the moment he fulfils his promise to the man.

"Relax, the young man did nothing wrong."

All of the pros turned to look at him like he was speaking gibberish.

"All Might, surely you are aware he became a vigilante by using his quirk against the villain, good intentions or not, it's still very much illegal." The pro named death arms said leveling a confused stare at the Symbol of Peace.

"Well, I am to blame for this young man getting held hostage by that villain."

"We do know you were chasing the villain, a few civilians were talking about it."

"This young man had got the sludge villain captured in self defence before I figured my way out of the sewer system. However, I realized I was going to be late for a meeting and I didn't want to waste time properly capturing the villain."

"So you just left the villain there and jumped away?"

"Not quite! I asked this boy if he could move the ball containing the villain, and he attached it to himself and walked back to me to show he can indeed move it. I made the mistake of assuming it was attached unless he wanted it detached. I grabbed him and leaped, in the shock and thrill of flying like that, he lost concentration on his quirk and the ball flew here obviously breaking upon it hitting the floor."

"Still doesn't explain how he's free of his charges. Once we realized he was gone, he asked me for permission to rescue the hostage if there was one with his quirk, I decided to humor him, and what do you know, he was able to save the hostage. I can safely say the future's looking bright with heroes like himself to protect the world."

"Fine, he's off with a warning."

"That's alright. Now watch as a hero leaves like he is late for a meeting!" All Might said as he leaped away.

Izuku ended up getting a warning to not use his quirk to do something so stupid again, Bakugou was getting praised for his actions, which Izuku could easily say were warrented, he kept his quirk's drawback of property damage to a minimum, which was definitely worthy of praise.

Once Izuku had gotten out of range of everyone, he heard familiar running coming towards him. Izuku turned around and saw Katsuki running towards him. With a smile, he greeted his friend.

"Hey Katsuki!" He called out once Bakugou was close enough.

"Izuku, this will be the last time I need your saving, once I start getting trained by pros at U.A., being saved is one of the last things I should need. Got it?!"

"Yep, I wouldn't help you even if I could."

"Good! Oh and this will be one of the rare times you hear this, but thank you back there."

"No problem Katsuki! I was just doing what you should be doing, also good job keeping collateral damage to a minimum. I was impressed."

"Heh, of course you were. Well, I need to get back home, Mom isn't going to be happy I was a victim of a villain while shopping."

"I wish you the best of luck and may auntie only worry about you."

"Bye!" They both said as they went their separate ways.

Izuku started to walk home, once he turned a corner All Might turned the corner and smiled once he saw that he was alone and instantly deflated.

"Greetings again, young man. Speaking of which, what is you name so the author can stop putting young man every time."

"Uhhh, I'm Izuku Midoriya, and what do you mean the author?"

"Doesn't matter, I promised I'd tell you more about myself, so follow me into this alley so no one can see this important info."

Izuku followed All Might into the alley, and then he leaned against a wall and faced Izuku.

"This goes without saying but you can't inform others about this form, no writing it down either, if the world learns the Symbol of Peace is on a time limit, criminals would run havoc once I use up all of my time."

"Oh."

"Have you told someone?"

"No, I haven't."

"Good, I thought by that 'oh' that you thought it wasn't something you couldn't tell your friends."

"Oh no, I wouldn't even tell any of the metaphorical friends I may have of that information, because there's obviously a reason as to why few people know about it.:

"Great."

"So why do you have this form anyways?"

"I got it from a villain a few years ago."

"The only villain I remember from a few years ago is Toxic Chainsaw, but that guy didn't do more damage than other villains you faced earlier on."

"You're right, that punk couldn't have done that to me, the fight where I got this wounded was heavily kept under wraps, the villain I fought there is a villain on a whole different level than every other villain. I sincerely hope for everyone's sake that I killed him in our fight."

"If he has the man who smiles in the face of danger fearing him, he is a real threat."

"That smile is hollow, I smile to keep the fear inside of me, as if a hero is smiling, then that shows they are confident in their chances."

"Huh, that actually makes a lot of sense."

"Now I am certain that you know you can be a hero, so I'll get right to the point."

"Alright. What is it All Might."

"I want you to be my successor, my power is yours to inherit!"

Izuku could only say one thing and that moment.

"...What?"

**Author's Notes: I forgot to include this in the first chapter, but the OC listed in the relationship is Sirius, the sidekick in Tsuyu's internship during the Stain Arc. Also I added Nejire, due to popular demand, as I was 50/50 on her inclusion.**


	3. The Response

"What?..." Izuku questioned with the most emotive expression the world has ever seen.

"I have deemed your actions as worthy to inherit my quirk."

"How? Being able to inherit quirks is insanely revolutionary! If there are more quirks that function like that, it could solve the world's quirkless issue, by allowing everyone to have a quirk if they so desire. This could even lead to major breakthroughs in quirk science! All Might, how selfish are you that you haven't brought this up with all the major quirk science divisions? This could save literal lives!"

"It's not that simple."

"What do you mean it's not that simple? Surely if one person had the ability to transfer quirks, more people could exist with a quirk similar to it."

"I hadn't actually thought about that. But it is a secret because society as a whole could collapse and villains may come after me to obtain my quirk."

"I am wanting to slap you, how the hell does this quirk even transfer?"

"Uh, well in order to receive it, the current wielder must want to give it up, and the person has to consume their DNA!"

"That makes me worried as to how it was discovered." Izuku muttered as he slapped his cheek to try to get rid of his thoughts on that matter.

"My quirk is known as One for All!"

"That's both a hypocritical name, and not."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your quirk is only for one person, if it was truly one for all, it would be capable of giving everyone something. A more fitting name would be All for One." Izuku missed the flinching and tensing of the Symbol of Peace at the name.

"Uh it's called One for All because it's one person who protects all because of this power."

"What does this One for All even do?"

"It is a power stockpiling quirk, it stockpiles the holder's power, then transfers it onto the next chosen person. I am the eighth holder of this power. Should you accept, you would become the ninth."

"That seems much more fitting to have the name All for One, because you are taking all of the previous users power for yourself. Meaning this quirk is copying all of your strength for the inevitable next person. Why didn't it get named that, was the name All for One taken or something?"

"Well, I might as well tell you seeing as how you got this information already."

"Oh?"

"All for One is the name of both a quirk, and the terrible criminal it belongs to. His quirk, which matches his villain name, allows him to steal and hoard quirks."

"Hmm, there's more to it isn't there?"

"Yes he can give away his quirks, but doing so can cause the recipients to become mindless puppets. He used this power to become the most powerful human in history. One for All was a combo he unintentionally created. One for All has been destined to be the quirk to end his reign of terror."

"This reminds me of the Capitalist vs Communism fights that the United States had against the U.S.S.R. Your quirk is very similar to Capitalism on paper, while All for One is similar to Communism on paper. Your quirk only benefits one, while his quirk benefits many. That is assuming they both took the hero path. Seeing as how All for One's quirk can be both All for One and One for All depending on how it's used, he could hoard all the weak quirks and combine them to be powerful, while giving away all the more stronger quirks to those who wish to be heroes."

"Wow, you can sure talk and analyze. Anyways, do you accept my awesome power or not?"

"Well, you see there's a small issue with that."

"What is the issue?"

"Well, if I accept your power I will become literally unbeatable, and I don't exactly want to be unfairly unbeatable. I'd rather someone else get it to be honest."

"Really? Even if they are an inferior candidate to yourself?"

"I'm sure I can help you decide who should optimally get your great power."

All Might stood there shocked, he didn't believe this kid would decline his power for the simple fact on how 'he doesn't want to be the most powerful person with multiple quirks'. Instead he is fine with granting it to someone else, regardless of how their beliefs match up with his. He was so deep in his thoughts that he missed Izuku pulling out a small paper and writing on it.

"All Might, here is my number. Message me the candidate's names and their quirks. That way I can help you figure out who would be a great candidate, and who is good enough without it."

"Uh sure. I guess this is goodbye for now?"

"Yep, message me when you get home so I can help you figure it out."

"Alright, bye Midoriya!" All Might said as he waved goodbye.

Once Izuku got home, he got chewed out by his mom for rushing into danger against a villain, but when she found out that that villain being there was technically All Might's fault, she eased up a bit on him.

They had Katsudon in celebration of meeting All Might, and having a villain credited under his capture list. Izuku had gone to his room to set up his signed journal as a prized possession, after setting that up, he had gotten ready to ease up his exhaustion from the day's exciting and exhausting events. Izuku went to sleep easily, feeling excited for his remaining year till U.A., completely forgetting about getting helping All Might find a successor…

Meanwhile in an abandoned warehouse in Kamino, a man with a lot of machines connected to his body was listening to the news reports of the day. He was about to shut it off for the night when a story caught his ear.

"Earlier today, a student from a high school in Mustafu, was seen swiftly capturing a villain that even the pros on scene struggled to deal with. I am here with the pro hero Kamui Woods. Kamui, what did you think about the teen's actions?"

"Well, the boy has a powerful quirk that's for sure. I was maybe the only on scene who could have done something, but the thing that held me back was the hostage's quirk, which seemed to create explosions, which is a bad matchup for my bodily makeup. As for his actions, they were nothing short of reckless and illegal. In all likelihood, had All Might not defended the boy and said he gave permission, the boy would have faced a criminal punishment for his actions."

"Well said Kamui, now I know you said he has a powerful quirk, and that has my interest, and likely several other people's attention. Do you mind telling us what his quirk appears to be?"

"Well, it appears to be the ability to form prisons of light to imprison others. At least, that was all he showed off, as all he really needed to do was contain the sludge villain, while removing the hostage."

Hearing about that quirk with massive potential, he called the doctor in. A minute later, a man with a bushy mustache, bald head, and a monocle, walked into the room, surprised at his summon.

"Yes Sensei? What is it you require?"

"Find the boy who was involved in the sludge villain's capture, and keep tabs on him. I am interested in his quirk, but I'd like to know more about it before I move in with the steal."

"Sounds easy enough. Should this take priority over Project No? Or should I have this be a side job?"

"A side job, however I would like to know about him in detail before I make any moves, so have the priority be at the same level as Project No."

"Alright, I shall begin the preparations."

The doctor then swiftly left, returning to his previous research tasks, and beginning to dig through the quirk registry. While the man known simply as Sensei, smiled, imagining all the fun he could have against All Might if he were to get his hands on that quirk…

A full month later Yagi finally decided to see what Midoriya would think of his potential candidate for One for All. So he finally decided to message him his possible successor.

"Midoriya, it's me Yagi, I have decided to ask for your

opinion on a candidate."

"Oh, please inform me about his quirk, personality,

and reasoning for being a hero."

"His name is Mirio Togata, his quirk is permeation, and

he is often referred to as a mini me, and he is

predicted to overtake me out of all pros and students."

"What does his quirk do? It must have quite the

potential if people think it can surpass yours?"

"His quirk allows him to make any part of his body

intangible, or even his whole body, however he

can't breathe or see things while intangible."

"Hmm, that quirk doesn't have much to gain

from being boosted in power. So I would save

him for a last case scenario type of pick. Next?"

"Uhh, let me ask the principal of U.A about anyone

I can choose besides Mirio. I will get back to you."

"Alright! Let me know once you have it sorted."

Izuku was laying in bed relaxing when All Might had messaged him about that first choice of successor, which he didn't even need to do much possible theorizing about combinations, seeing as how the only benefit Mirio would have gotten really from One for All, would be the speed and strength, even then it likely would have been a hundred times harder to control where he ended up if he got spit out when he turned tangible in the ground.

Izuku decided to get his daily chores done while he waited for All Might to reply with further details. As Izuku was finishing up tidying up his room, he heard his phone vibrate. Walking over to see what the message was, his eyes widened massively at what All Might had told him.

'Midoriya, Nezu wishes to have a video call to discuss this, instead of messages. Are you able to partake in it?'

Unlocking his phone faster than the speed of light, he quickly found his way to his messages app and replied back.

"YES I AM ABLE TO CHAT!"

"Alright."

A few moments later, his phone vibrated rapidly, signifying a call. Answering it immediately, he came face to screen with Yagi and Nezu.

"_Greetings Mr Midoriya! Am I a mouse? Bear? Rat? I am principal Nezu!"_

"It's an honour to talk with you Nezu!" Izuku said barely restraining his inner fanboy.

"_Yes, well, we have important things to discuss. Are you aware that the candidate you instantly shrugged off was considered a worthy candidate by all who knew minus three people. I was one of the people who was in favor of him getting it. I want to hear you detailed thoughts as to why you don't think of him as worthy."_

"It's not a matter of him not being worthy of it, in fact if what I was told about him is true, then he likely could make a great Symbol of Peace, however that is something he is already quite capable of already, so giving him that power would be a waste of potential with the quirk as it can't exactly powerup his quirk further, or improve it. Therefore meaning he would only gain the strength and speed. The strength is a positive for him, the speed is more of a negative."

"_How is the speed a negative?" _Nezu questioned with a smile, impressed by all of his foolproof reasoning.

"Simple, if my theory of his quirk is true, when he activates it across his whole body, he will fall through the ground, acting as if he activated the videogame cheat noclip. Of course one would think that once he activated his quirk, then he would be killed instantly due to being crushed by all the earth around him. However, based off the fact on how he is still alive despite probably accidentally falling through the earth when he was younger, he is still alive. That means that his power would likely eject him at high speeds out of the earth, which would be an effective surprise tactic, and make him quite hard to track."

"_Impressive Midoriya. I might pick that brain of yours in a mentor like way. You are indeed correct about Young Togata's quirk and how it functions. Few are able to guess that, however he is nowhere near the skill level to be truly terrifying in a fight."_

"Adding on the speed factor this power would no doubt give Togata would hinder his training. Factoring in how he would have to train both with this power and without it, it would severely hurt his rate of progression, hell it may even harm his path to being a solo pro and delay it massively. Of course, should he master it, he would be the most terrifying hero that villains would have ever had to face. But simply put, there are better candidates out there would would benefit from this more than just speed and strength."

"_Nezu, please. Let's start getting on with the candidates, as the sooner we get this done, the quicker I can begin training them." _

"_Very well, I was having fun anyways, I'm sure he will be very fun with narrowing down this list of potentials. Now Midoriya, what do you think would be the best thing to filter through first?"_

"Well, public image is a big one, the candidate should be someone who isn't afraid of the spotlight."

"_Alright, that trims down a significant portion of the possible students." Nezu said as he rapidly deleted names off of the list, based off of how they performed in the mock interviews with actual press members._

"Now, to make matters easier, factor in having a bright personality as a must. After all as Yagi said, this power contains several bright lights, one for each user. It wouldn't make sense to have an emotionless person take this power."

"_Done! Now that is a truly acceptable number of possible candidates. Now you have shrunk the number down from eighty, to a surprising six. Are you ready to begin the consideration?"_

"I'm ready! Let's find the next holder of this power!" Izuku said as he whipped out a notebook and a pencil.

All Might let out a sigh as he made his way to a specific Hero agency, where he would find the next holder for his quirk, he just hoped they would accept it, as he doesn't think he can take another rejection of his quirk.

He stopped across from the street of the agency. He has never been one to frequently visit other agencies, even as All Might, however, he might be frequently visiting this one if all goes well to help ensure they are being trained properly for this.

All Might then proceeded to walk across the intersection to arrive at his destination, where his power's future awaits...


	4. Introduction and a Meeting

Ryukyu was sitting in her office with her intern Nejire Hadou wondering what this 'important' meeting was about. No details were told other than this involving her intern and that an important individual would come to discuss it with them in person. Of course this came with the unfortunate downside of having to deal with Nejire's energy and questions.

"Who do you think is coming to talk to us? Are they a pro? Are they going to offer me an internship? Are they going to ask you out on a date? What's their quirk?"

"Nejire calm down. I told you already, I know nothing other than they are important and wish to talk about some great opportunity. I couldn't exactly say no as Nezu was the one who called to inform me about it."

Before Nejire could continue another of her infamous question sprees, her intercom buzzed.

"_Ryukyu, the person who is scheduled under VIP has arrived. Shall I send him in?" _The voice asked through the intercom.

"Yes please. Nejire and I are awaiting him." Ryukyu calmly said.

A few moments later a knock sounded on her office door.

"Come in." Ryukyu called out.

The door opened and an insanely tall and frail man calmly and nervously walked into the room and sat down opposite to the two females.

"Greetings, I assume she is Nejire Hadou?" He inquired.

"Yes, I am Nejire Hadou! Who are you? What's your quirk? Are you the important person? Why are you so bony? Are you sick? Why do you want me? Are you in the government? Why are you here?-"

"Slow down young Hadou. Let me introduce myself, I am Toshinori Yagi. I work with All Might, now I want to ask you some questions that can affect the result of this meeting, and I wanted Ryukyu here because this will affect your training."

"Ohhhhh, I get to be answering questions, that is one of my favourite things!"

"Alright! I like the energy. First question, why do you want to be a hero?" Yagi asked.

"Why wouldn't anyone want to be a hero? Saving people is fun, I can ask them all sorts of questions if I want to. Making everyone happy is another reason. Kicking butt is always fun! If I can help make a difference I shall! Next question please!"

"Alright, how good are you at keeping a secret?" Yagi asked as he leaned forward in his chair.

"I am pretty good at keeping secrets, although I wouldn't fully trust myself not to tell all my secrets to those who have my trust. If I need to I can very likely keep a secret. Why?"

"What I am about to show you two my identity, I hope you can keep a secret."

Ryukyu eyed Yagi with a judgmental stare, trying to see what he is getting at. Then he stood up, and moved the chair off to the side.

"My real identity is…"

The once frail man started to rapidly increase in muscle mass, and started to form into…

"**All Might! I am here! Hahahaha!"**

Nejire stared in complete shock at the symbol of peace revealing himself to them. Then her questions came pouring in.

"What happened? Why are you so crippled? Are you really All Might? Why are you revealing yourself to us? Why are you revealing this secret to me? What is my role in this? What is your quirk? Can I have your autograph? Why did Nezu send you to us?"

"Nejire calm down, let me ask him the important questions."

"Fine. I can wait."

"All Might, why do you want to see Nejire, and what does it have to do with her training?"

"**Well, I am considering making her my successor! I originally asked who I thought was the best successor, but he turned me down, which makes me view him as even more worthy!"**

"Why were you rejected? I don't see a reason anyone would reject becoming the next symbol of peace. Tell the truth, I will not tolerate you lying to my intern when it affects her directly."

"**Well, the reason is even more secretive than my own identity. More people know about my weakened state than they do about the reasoning he rejected." **All Might said stalling.

"Fine, tell us about this frail form of yours then, because I think that is alright to tell us about is it not?" Ryukyu prodded into his defences.

He instantly let out a sigh as steam poured out of his body and he shrunk back down.

"What I am about to show you two is a crippling injury I got from a villain a while back. It may be a bit graphic."

"Ooo crippling injury?"

"Show us please."

Yagi then lifted up the left side of his shirt and revealed the massive sickening impact just below his ribcage. Nejire instantly stared at the wound in shock and horror, while Ryukyu grew worried about the villain who was capable of such a feat, encountering other heroes.

"What is the status on the villain who did that to you? Tell us the truth, your potential successor deserves to know what she may be up against." Ryukyu demanded as she transformed her head a bit to intimidate the Symbol of Peace.

"Fine, you are right, she does deserve to know. The villain who did this to me is likely still out there, both of us crippled each other in our fight, however I had to go to the hospital and the other heroes couldn't find anything other than some of his blood. He is known simply as All For One, and I hope he perished from my last blow, as he is one of the few villains I am fine with killing."

"All For One must have been very powerful to stand against whatever bullshit your quirk is. What is his quirk?" Ryukyu asked masking her worry behind her calm indifference.

"His quirk is one of the most evil quirks to ever exist, no one can face him and expect to win, except myself and my successor. He is in fact named after his quirk as his old name has been lost to time. His quirk allows him to steal other quirks, use them for himself, or force them onto others."

Ryukyu and Nejire were speechless at the terror that quirk possesses. Ryukyu then realized he said him and his successor are the only ones who can fight him, which is suspicious as how would his quirk be immune to being stolen."

"Well, that's because my quirk is a very special quirk, it goes by the counter name of One for All. And before you ask, no, my quirk can't be given to multiple people, only one person."

"So you want to give Nejire your quirk? If you didn't just reveal that villain, I would have called you stupid. How exactly would Nejire benefit from your quirk? From what I have seen, you power makes you super fast and strong, Nejire is a ranged fighter, not a melee fighter."

"Uhh, well, let my ask my originally planned successor, he could likely figure out what benefits she could gain from it, he disproved my original alternative because of the quirk interactions."

"Alright fine, hurry up and call him." Ryukyu said wanting to find out what this quirk could do.

Yagi then whipped out his phone and called Izuku as he knew he was off school right now…

Izuku was grabbing trash off of the litter filled beach and placing it in bags to help haul it away when he heard his phone ringing. Jogging over he saw it was Yagi calling and placed the garbage down and answered.

"_What is it Yagi? You rarely call me out of the blue like this." _Izuku's voice sounded over the phone.

"I want you to explain to us how this girl's quirk would change with One for All." Yagi said to boy's voice.

"_Well, I can't say anything as I don't know her quirk, I assume you have me on speaker right now?"_

"You are indeed on speaker phone, what is your name?" Ryukyu asked as the voice sounded like a teenager's.

"_Oh, I am Izuku Midoriya. I thought Yagi would have told you guys that. Anyways, what is your quirk?"_

"I'm not the one he is asking to become his successor as I already am getting quite popular right now." Ryukyu said with a grin on her face, internally laughing at his assumption.

"Hi! I am Nejire Hadou! What's your quirk Midoriya? Can I call you Izuku? You sound very cute! Oh yeah! My quirk is Wave Motion-"

"_So that's what it's like when I mutter. Interesting. Anyways, Hadou? Please slow down so I can properly answer your questions." Izuku interrupted her._

"Oh sorry, bad habit of mine."

"_It's okay! Anyways to answer your question my quirk is Light Manipulation. It allows me to manipulate light waves into various things ranging from objects, to boosting my own physical strength and speed. I would rather wait on you calling me Izuku as we just met. Now, what does Wave Motion do?"_

"My quirk allows me to convert my stamina into waves of energy that are pretty slow moving, and when they hit they hit with the force of a blast of power! I am learning to manipulate them into allowing me flight thanks to Ryukyu here!"

Izuku was so caught up in his own analysis of her powers and ways One for All could improve it, that he missed Nejire say which pro hero was there with them. Of course Ryukyu and Nejire noticed that Izuku had gone quiet, and looked to Yagi suspiciously.

"Give him a moment, he is doing the mental calculations."

"_Wow, there is a lot of potential with these two quirks. Plus it can be easily explained when she needs to use the power to punch anyone too close to her that she amassed a bit of her wave into her fist to increase the power, might be able to do so with just Wave Motion-"_

"Wow, I never thought I would have to listen to two people muttering. Please stop Midoriya, I deal with enough talking from Nejire alone and I am still getting used to it." Ryukyu calmly requested.

"_Right! Sorry! Anyways, I believe the most likely way One for All will change Wave Motion is quite simple really. I believe it will allow Hadou to fire more waves quicker, stronger, smaller, bigger, and allow her greater mobility while airborne. Honestly, it is quite the improvement and wouldn't really have much of a set back, the only possible thing that would need to be improved is her stamina and overall amount of muscles, as the power behind One for All is massive."_

"Ooohhhh! Neat! So you're saying I will gain greater mobility with this power? Will I be able to do blasts with equal or greater power than some of All Might's punches?"

"_In theory yes. I have no proof that this is how it will affect your quirk if it affects it at all. Seeing as how I have never had it and All Might is weird."_

"I'm right here Midoriya. Maybe if you could not call me weird while I am listening in, that would be nice."

"_I am stating the truth. What kinda hero risks the capture of a villain to avoid revealing your weak form? Not one that is normal, that's for sure."_

"Yeah, yeah, that's fair." Yagi accepted defeat with that statement.

"So am I going to get this quirk? I wanna be that powerful, imagine all the people I could save if that's true!"

"Well, you aren't going to get it right away, as your body doesn't look capable of handling the sheer power behind it right now. I'll see what training I could figure out to get your body into great enough shape!" Yagi explained.

"How long would this take time wise?" Ryukyu questioned, knowing that having two people organize something, means it will likely be more efficiently handled.

"Well, it depends on her capabilities without her quirk, like how much she can lift, how defined her muscles are, and so on."

"_Now I would like to be kept updated on how things are going with her One for All mastery when she gets it. If that is all you needed me for, I shall get back to cleaning up this trash filled beach."_

"Oh sorry, forgot you were still on call with me. Sorry Midoriya. I will try my best to keep you updated." Yagi said embarrassed about that mistake.

"_No problem, goodbye Yagi and have fun with that successor!"_

Just before Izuku turned off the call, he heard Nejire speak up.

"_When can I meet him? He sounds so cute! Is his cuteness just in his voice or is it also in his appearance? Is he buff-"_

He instantly turned the call off, and was blushing up a storm.

'A girl finds me cute and wants to see me! I am not ready for that! Why would she be interested in me based purely off of my voice? Yeah it's probably just a curiosity cute thing, definitely no attraction. I hope.'

Sighing, he went back to cleaning up a chunk of the beach and stashing it in a large ball of light to block in the smell. Once he brought it to a dump where garbage men were waiting for him to show up because he had told them a day ahead to allow them to be ready for his payload of trash.

Once he handed the bags of trash to the garbagemen, he turned around and walked home.

This pattern continued for 8 months when he finally got the last of the trash off the beach. During his clean up, people started thanking him for working to return this beach to its former glory. He had told them not to thank him as he was mainly doing this as a free workout that would help the public out, and occasionally he would spend days practicing his quirk instead of cleaning the garbage, it allowed him to make some new progress with his quirk.

He had saved the vehicle for last as it would be impossible to carry that with other objects safely to the dump. Unfortunately, because it is illogical to endanger others by carrying a vehicle along a sidewalk, he used his quirk to stay above everyone's head. This meant that he was breaking the law of 'no public quirk use', so he had been stopped by several pros who questioned what he was doing.

Most of them had resolved easily, however there were two stubborn heroes who took him to the police station to ensure he was not stealing a car, or destroying someone's property. After some background checks and a call with the litterer, he was allowed permission to carry that to the dump using his quirk. The person who put the car on the beach, was fined around five million Yen for illegal dumping.

Izuku was sitting on the newly cleaned beach admiring the sunrise and his hard work. Today is a Saturday, so he has nothing going on, meaning he can relax and watch the sunrise without a single stress bothering him.

Of course, that doesn't mean outside factors can't interrupt him.

As the sun was finishing rising past the horizon, his phone started buzzing, which meant he was being called. Sighing in defeat, he sits up and answers his phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hello young Midoriya! It is I, Yagi Toshinori! Man I have been wanting to say that for so long."_

"What is it Yagi? It's awfully weird to call a friend at six A.M."

"_Well, I gave young Hadou the power yesterday, and you requested to be here, so please make your way to Ryukyu's hero agency for noon."_

"Wow, thanks for the heads up Yagi. Perhaps you should have told me yesterday so I could have been properly prepared for this trip."

"_It's not that far is it?"_

"It's a three hour train ride from my nearest station to where Ryukyu's agency is. So it's decently far."

"_Oh, I am sorry about that, but I might need your assistance with teaching her as I am likely going to be a novice and probably mess up."_

"Well, because I am unsure of how this will go, would it be possible to get someone with a healing quirk to be present to heal any injuries?"

"_I might be able to get Recovery girl to be present, although I fear her reaction to breaking things."_

"Do it, I am sure she would rather be present, than finding out a student broke several bones due to a surprising power increase and accidentally going over her limits."

"_Fine, you owe me for this."_

"Alright! If helping your successor isn't going to pay you back for this, then I am willing to listen to what you say."

"_Please protect me from her wrath." _Yagi pleaded, with fear evident in his tone.

"Alright, I'll encase her in a ball should she try anything. Now if you excuse me, I gotta get ready for this trip to Ryukyu's agency."

"_Alright, I shall see you there young Midoriya."_

Izuku then stood up and collected his belongings, dusted himself off of all the sand, and made his way home to get ready for this training session at noon. He spent the majority of the time controlling himself so he never would freak out at the fact on how he is going to Ryukyu's agency and likely meeting the dragoness herself, and some of her sidekicks!

Of course, he was failing miserably.

3 hours later and he is on the train taking him straight to the prefecture where Ryukyu's office is. Running over all the questions he plans on asking her about her career and other elements of her job, he manages to distract himself from fidgeting too much.

After the three hour train ride, he successfully makes his way straight to her agency. He is proud that he has achieved one of his dreams of being invited to a pro's agency to help them. After he gets inside, he sees the secretary of her agency casually typing away at her computer. Knowing he needs to check in first, he makes his way straight towards her and puts on his best neutral expression.

"Oh hello, what is it you want?" The secretary politely asks, with a practiced smile.

"I am here to help with training Nejire Hadou? I assume I have to check in for this."

"Your name is?"

"Oh! Izuku Midoriya!"

"Well, Mr. Midoriya, you are indeed booked to be here, so go right on in." The secretary politely says, as she gestures to the left set of doors.

"Uh, where will I need to go?" Izuku asks sheepishly.

"Oh, the training room is down a floor, there's only changerooms, washrooms, and the training rooms down there. Ryukyu, Hadou, Yagi, and Recovery Girl are already down there waiting for you."

"Thank you! Have a good rest of your shift!" Izuku politely said as he lightly jogged to the doors to go into the basement.

After making his way down the stairs and into the basement, he looked around and easily identified the washrooms and changerooms, which made it easy to identify where the training rooms were. So he walked up to the doors and opened it into the quite frankly enormous room. The room was mostly empty, and had a very high ceiling, clearly to fit Ryukyu's fully transformed form.

The only people in it are one very short elderly woman, a girl with aqua blue hair, two spirals of hair mimicking horns, Yagi, and the number 11 pro hero Ryukyu. Instantly entering fanboy mode, he dashed straight to Ryukyu to get her autograph.

"HeyRyukyuIamabigfanofyours!Iwouldlovetogetanautographfromyou!Alsowhatwasitlikehelpingtotakedownatornadofilledwithsharks?" Izuku rambled without any breaks at all.

"Woah slow down kid! I may have had Nejire for around a year now, that doesn't I'm fluent in all forms of rambling." Ryukyu joked.

Meanwhile the blue haired girl was staring in shock at what she just witnessed. She then realized that this was the Midoriya she heard over the phone all those months ago and had one thought going through her mind.

'_Oh my god, he is __**hot**__.'_


	5. Energetic Waves

After everyone had calmed down, Izuku then finally spotted the blue haired girl he assumed was Hadou. However, before he could get to talk to her, Recovery Girl spoke up.

"Now, I'd like to not waste time with talking when you can talk all you want after we do some testing," Recovery Girl said as she tapped her cane on the floor.

"Yes ma'am!" Izuku said as he stopped in place to watch the training unfold.

"So, Hadou, you've been given One for All correct?" Recovery Girl asked as she stared up at the girl nervously fidgeting with a subtle blush on her face.

"Yes, I have been given it! I wonder how it will affect me? Will I shrink and inflate like All Might? Will I have fast attacks? So many questions!" Nejire rambled excitedly, seeming to forget her minor freak out over Izuku.

"Calm down Nejire, if you expel too much energy rambling you won't be able to test out how your quirks work together," Ryukyu scolded playfully as she stared at Nejire, who quickly stopped her rambling.

"Sorry!" Nejire said as she calmed her energetic outburst, she then smiled brightly as she stood on the tips of her toes. "What do I do to use this power?"

"Hmm, do you feel any different energies inside of you since you were given it?" Izuku questioned as he thought about the different ways to draw it out.

'Yep! I've always felt more energized by this new power!"

"Focus on just that new energy, and then draw it out to the front and attack with it if you can," Ryukyu commanded as she stood clear of her intern.

Everyone watched with baited breath as they awaited seeing Nejire use her new power, they ended up waiting for a couple of minutes before Nejire finally threw a punch, only to create a very light breeze of air as a result. Everyone grew concerned seeing such little power being shown off.

"Uhh, did it not transfer properly? Young Hadou, did you do what I said to receive my power?" Yagi asked as he worriedly looked at his successor, not expecting her to look confused at them.

"What? I didn't really use any power as I wasn't sure how bad the drawbacks could've been, so I just used an extremely tiny amount of the sheer energy it gave to test it out. What's wrong? Was it supposed to be more powerful?"

"OH! You treated it like your natural quirk! You knew that you should always start off with low power instead of just using it carelessly! Just how much was held back? How will it synergize with her own quirk? What changes will occur because of it?" Izuku muttered as he rapidly scribbled down in a notebook.

"You wanna see me use it with my own quirk? I could try that, but I also could see what my limits are without combining it! What do you wanna see first cutie?" Nejire asked Izuku as she flew around him watching him scribble in his notebook.

"Cutie!?" Izuku shouted in shock at the sudden compliment.

"Yeah! You're a cutie! You look like a human tree!" Nejire said while she floated around him with a bright smile on her face.

"*_Ahem*_, if you two would stop flirting and get back to training I'd appreciate it!" Recovery Girl called out after stamping her cane into the ground, her statement drawing blushes from both of them and a chuckle from Ryukyu.

"I want to see your limit Young Hadou, so please use One for All until you hurt yourself from the backlash. Go plus ultra as U.A. says!" Yagi said as he stood back and smiled at his successor.

"Okay! I'm going to do both!" Nejire said as she stopped floating and pointed at an unoccupied wall.

Everyone watched with caution as they saw her furrow her brow in concentration, and some sweat starting to form on her face, then they saw the yellow waves form around her right hand that was extended out, then those yellow waves suddenly turned baby blue with a golden highlight, before blasting out of her hand at a high speed impacting the wall with a resounding *thud*. A moment after the blast fired, Nejire yelped in pain as she fell to her knees, cradling her arm.

"Hadou! Are you okay?" Izuku immediately began fretting over her, only to receive a smack on the head by Recovery Girl as she planted a kiss on Nejire's forehead.

"This is why I'm here boy, relax, she'll be fine now," Recovery girl said as she dropped a couple of gummies into Nejire's non hurt hand.

Izuku then breathed a sigh of relief, he then inspected the impact of the blast critically, and saw it had broken through a solid amount of the wall and damaged some of the outside dirt as well. He then began to note the reactions the two quirks had together, as well as leaving space open for the percentages of power she used in the attack. Izuku quickly added a light sketch of her using the quirks together, followed immediately by the damage done to the wall. Nejire smiled brightly seeing the damage she dealt to the wall with her attack.

"Woah, I can do that much damage? A full power blast before had only dented the walls before! How much more damage can I do? How much faster can I go? How much more stamina do I have? Midoriya! Can I test myself against your quirk? Oh wait, Can I see your quirk?" Nejire asked as she immediately began levitating, while spinning around Izuku eagerly.

"Uhh, sure? Basic wall coming right up!" Izuku said as he held out his hand and pulled all the light towards him to form a barrier.

"Shiny! Hurts a bit to look at. Does your quirk take all the light of your surroundings? Or is it just light waves? How durable is it? How many walls can you make? What else can you do with it?"

"Let's see, from visual occurrences it seems to draw light waves from surrounding objects into my crafts, and it seems to turn it into a light source if enough light hits it after creating. My light objects are near indestructible unless you can somehow destabilize the light waves I reinforce together. I can make up to 3 objects at once, and I can do pretty much whatever I want with it assuming I know how I can use the light to help it."

"Cool! All Might punch the wall, I wanna see how durable it really is!" Nejire excitedly asked Yagi as she floated over to him.

"How durable are the walls in this room Ryukyu?" Yagi asked as he quickly inflated to his muscle form.

"They are incredibly durable, they can easily shrug off three ton blasts of pressure, with minimal wear. What kind of force do your punches unleash?"

"Not quite sure the specifics, but I think it's more powerful than that. I shall slowly ramp up the power behind each of my attacks until it is satisfactory for Young Hadou!" All Might said as he wandered over to the wall and pulled back his fist.

All Might then began to unleash powered up punch after punch, slowly creating bigger and bigger gusts of wind. Izuku closed his eyes and kept his hand held out, focusing on ensuring that his walls could withstand the force of All Might's powerful attacks. As the power got more and more impactful, Izuku quickly created a wall to block himself from losing balance. Right as All Might began to call out one of his signature smashes, Ryukyu knew that they should cut it there.

"That's enough All Might, don't want to risk the infrastructure of my agency do you?" Ryukyu questioned as she saw the wall not even budging an inch, while the supports had gained some wear from the gusts of wind.

"That surprisingly didn't feel like I was punching a wall and instead felt soft and cushioned. You should use those walls to stop fleeing criminals, Young Midoriya. Wait, Midoriya, remember what you did with that villain all that time ago?" All Might said as he shrunk down to his civilian persona.

"What part of it? Are you referring to when I encased it? Or when I blocked him with a wall? Or coated Katsuki in light?"

"When you encased him in it, do you think you can do that to Young Hadou?" Yagi asked eagerly as he inched towards Izuku.

"I should be able to, what exactly will be the purpose of this?" Izuku spoke as he walked around Nejire, sizing up the dimensions needed to box her in while allowing her some mobility.

"Why it's to see if she can bust through your quirk, of course!" Yagi exclaimed boisterously

"OH! Let's do that! Encase me in your light!" Nejire cheered excitedly, drawing a fond sigh from Recovery Girl and Ryukyu, while Yagi just chuckled.

"Hold still in the air please, that way I can properly surround you," Izuku politely asked as he held out both of his hands and mimicked a box before shoving the imaginary box out from in front of him.

Next thing everyone knew, it got dark, then really bright in the center of the room, followed by light returning to the rest of the room. Everyone gasped in awe at the bright encasement of light Nejire was blocked in, Izuku began to fall onto his knees as he panted in exhaustion. Yagi immediately noticed Izuku's nearly collapsed form, and grew worried. Izuku gave them the thumbs up as he sat down and leaned back.

"It's set up so that I don't need to maintain any of the four walls, however that drains me way too much to do other stuff alongside it," Izuku explained between pants as he started drinking water that he brought with him.

"Interesting, that's something we can work on improving with you then. Now Nejire, your test is to try to break out of his walls, try to keep your output low and focused as you try to bust out, as All Might proved your own raw power likely won't break you out of it. Now go for it Nejire-Chan!" Ryukyu shouted her orders to her intern who smiled brightly and spun around in a circle.

Nejire then began to fire small precise blasts at every inch of the walls, trying to spot a weakness in the trap. After several minutes of her blasting around, she grew frustrated and began to just fire low power One for All and Wave Motion blasts at a single corner of the wall. Izuku smiled brightly as he knew that not even Bakugou had ever broken free of his prison, so he felt like it was an unbreakable trap. He was so enraptured by her attempts, he failed to notice Recovery Girl approach him until she smacked him on the head with her cane.

"What tests have you done involving this cube?" Recovery Girl questioned as she watched Nejire get more and more tired and sluggish.

"Well, I have only really done durability tests. I cannot grab onto the orbs or boxes as my body just phazes right through it, however it is tangible for everyone else. I do know that air and sound pass through the walls perfectly fine, heat is a very minor problem I have to deal with if I am up against a person who gets stronger the more hot they get, as the heat can cause very minor weak points to form, but without getting enhancements they have no hope of exploiting it before it solidifies again. Honestly, I feel like this barrier is almost unbreakable," Izuku muttered as he read through his own notebook on his abilities.

"That is indeed a strong ability, but like you said, it has its weaknesses. With how exhausted you got encasing Hadou, if someone was able to get an attack through the barrier, you'd be helpless," Recovery Girl interrupted his rambling with a small smile.

"It's always good to be confident in yourself Midoriya, but you are not perfect nor unbeatable, no one is. You very easily could find someone who your quirk is not capable of incapacitating. Sound based quirks sound like a potential quirk type you'd struggle the most against, seeing as how sound passes through the barriers," Ryukyu voiced sternly, wanting to ensure he doesn't get overconfident in his own abilities.

"I know, even All Might has opponents that he will be disadvantaged fighting against, primarily those with flight quirks, as they have better maneuverability in the air then he does. No quirk has no weaknesses. But unless Hadou can figure something out that Bakugou and I haven't, then she won't get out," Izuku spoke calmly as he turned his attention back to Nejire.

Nejire was getting more and more sluggish, but was also appearing more and more agitated as her attacks weren't even causing any disruptions in the cube. In a fit of anger, she ramped up the power in her quirk and threw her fist into the barrier. Everyone present was expecting her fist to be stopped by the cube, however, to everyone's shock, the fist penetrated through the cube's walls and unleashed the attack into the room. Although it was weakened immensely by having to pass through the wall, it still was powerful enough to create a wind blast that knocked everyone back.

"Woah… Hadou, that is impressive!" Izuku gushed as he felt happy that he can use his defensive walls in a fight and still have to focus on dodging.

"Huh?" Nejire spoke in confusion as she didn't see the cube even dent from her attack, yet everyone got knocked back.

"The cube looks perfectly fine, Young Midoriya, what makes you so sure that was as impressive as you think it is?" Yagi asked as he studied the area Nejire struck her fist through.

"It's impressive because she can do what I can do with my own walls, if my assumption is correct!" Izuku excitedly exclaimed as he wrote rapidly in a brand new notebook.

"And that is?" Ryukyu asked as she joined Yagi in looking over the cube.

"I theorize that she can use her waves combined with One for All to loosen the solidity of my barriers, then coat herself in that very same power, likely only when using more power, to move her body through it. Unlike me however, she probably still felt like it was around her when she attacked, which is why both us and her got hit by a blast of air pressure. The cube probably stretched with her body-"

"Midoriya!" Ryukyu shouted extremely loudly, finally snapping him out of his muttering.

"Huh?"

"You were muttering out so much information. Just write it all down and give us the notes tomorrow. We'll definitely be exploring this discovery way more in the future," Ryukyu said as she stared fondly at the boy.

"Okay!" Midoriya said as he closed his notebook, then suddenly jolted to look at Ryukyu, "you said tomorrow?!"

"Yeah, I feel like you'd be a great person to train against for Nejire and her new powers. Of course, I'll be monitoring everything myself, and giving you pointers as well when we actually get into sparring. So be sure to be here every weekend at noon, now disable your cube so everyone can go home now," Ryukyu answered easily, with a smile on her face.

Izuku put his hand next to the cube and let out a sigh, "everyone cover your eyes, it gets extremely bright for a few seconds when I unbind the objects."

Once he saw everyone covering their eyes, he willed his quirk to disband the tight bindings holding the structures together. Suddenly the room exploded in a light so bright, everyone felt like they weren't covering their eyes. After a few seconds, it faded away, revealing the cube was no longer present.

Izuku finally felt the quirk exhaustion hit him hard for disabling that, and promptly collapsed, falling unconscious.


End file.
